


Queering Arthurian Legend

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthurian, Books, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merlioske-friendly, Queer Themes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: When Merlin runs into a prat on the tube who spills hot chocolate all over his shirt and just walks off he is furious.Only hours later though he finds out that said prat is not the posh businessman he had thought he would be, but rather the author of his babysitting kid's favourite book, and that they both have the same mission: queering Arthurian legend.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Queering Arthurian Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yarniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarniac/gifts).



> this fic was written off a prompt I received from the lovely Yarniac  
> I hope I did it justice :D I'm sorry it took me so long to finish it though <3 but I'm super proud that I managed to finish this before the end of the year :D
> 
> Also I couldn't resist to put some of my own Arthurian headcanons in there XD I hope you'll like them :D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon had given up on online dating quite a while ago. In fact, he had given up on dating in general, no dating at all, because he was sick of people. Or rather of how people perceived him. Especially the people he tried to date.

Was it his fault that he valued manners and decency (and that he seemed to be the only one doing so, but this was another matter)? He was tired of people who wanted to date him because they found him presentable and were then disappointed to find out he was “just” an author. Not even a respectable author, but an author for children’s books. And to make things worse he also illustrated them.

Arthur regretted nothing, he loved his job and while he didn’t earn riches it was enough to pay the rent for his small flat in one of the less popular part of the city. He could afford a short holiday at the coast every year and get take-away every few weeks if he did not feel like cooking or if there was something to celebrate. He was happy with his life, how it had turned out so far, and that was all that mattered to him.

On top of that his recent book, _The Adventures of Lancelot and Galahot_ , was about to become a real bestseller. Well, as much a bestseller as a book for kids and young teenagers was ever going to be, but the critics mainly praised his representation of an LGBT+ relationship and his fun and easy approach on Arthurian legend, so Arthur was happy to take the praise for that. His book was popular enough by now that his publisher had asked him if he was in the mood to write a sequel and several libraries and book shops all across the country had begged him for readings. And who was Arthur that he would not enjoy this tiny bit of fame and glamour?

At the moment he was on his way to a small book shop in London where he would read, he was on the tube, it was rush hour and crowded as hell. Arthur hated the tube, but he couldn’t afford a car and there was no other way for him if he wanted to get to the bookshop in time. The reading would only start in four hours, but he needed to arrange a few things with the owner of said bookshop before the reading. Like his payment, if there were certain cards for him to sign with autographs and if he would get a glass of water or had to bring his own water bottle (some bookshops were awfully petty about this). He also wanted to have a look at the locations and get as comfortable in the shop as possible. Arthur didn’t like unknown places overly much, they made him nervous and today he would have to read in such a place. Better he got accustomed to it beforehand.

Then his stop was announced and Arthur tried his best to navigate through the many people to get to the door. All lost in his thoughts about the reading and not making it on time he didn’t even notice the young man in his white button up shirt standing in the corner close to the door with a thermo cup in his hands which was filled with some steaming liquid. And he was awfully sorry when he ran into it and the liquid – it looked like cocoa – splashed over and hit the poor young man’s chest. He cried out and Arthur cringed.

“Ah! Shit! That’s hot, you asshole! Can’t you watch where you’re going?”

Arthur’s heart clenched in his chest in compassion but the train had stopped and he had to get out and he was already running late. “I’m awfully sorry, really, but I have to get going…”

The young man shook his head, black locks bouncing, and glared at Arthur. He would have been cute if he wasn’t so angry, and Arthur genuinely felt sorry for him and bad about the whole situation. “You posh business men are always so full of yourself.”

“I’m sorry, all right?” Arthur only listened to him with half an ear, he was already on his way along the platform.

“And who’s gonna pay for my ruined shirt now?” the young man called after him.

Oh god, the shirt! Arthur stopped in his track, whirled around and wanted to give that man his card or at least his phone number, but before he could so much as shout his name the doors closed again and it was too late. He cursed under his breath as he watched the train take off. But no matter how sorry he felt, there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way he could find this man again if not for sheer coincidence, and he really needed to get to the bookshop. With a regretful sigh he left the station.

~*~

Merlin was mad when that stupid blonde prat ran into him and spilt his cocoa all over his shirt. The cocoa was hot to a degree that it actually hurt him and his shirt was probably forever ruined. That meant he had to chance before he took Mordred to that reading, and he should probably shower, too, if he didn’t want to walk around with a sticky chest for the rest of the day.

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. Actually he was too busy to spend his afternoon at the bookshop. He really needed to get on with his Master’s thesis. As cool as medieval literature was, Malory sucked ass and he hadn’t made as much progress as he would have liked to by now. But he was also a poor student who needed the money Mordred’s mum paid him for babysitting her son, and also he liked Morgause and little Mordred very much. Too much to tell Morgause that he could not take the boy to the reading of his favourite book.

It had been a birthday present for Mordred. He had loved _The Adventures of Lancelot and Galahot_ more than anything since Merlin had given him a copy for Christmas last year. When Morgause had seen that the author did readings and one would be two weeks after Mordred’s ninth birthday and in a bookshop that was only twenty minutes away from where they lived. Mordred had gotten his ticket and he had been overjoyed.

Then Morgause had fallen ill on Tuesday. It was nothing dangerous, just a nasty cold that left her definitely too tired and too sore to go to a reading with her son. So she had asked Merlin if he could go there with Mordred with. And Merlin, who needed the babysitting money but also could never see Mordred’s little heart break at the news that he would not get to hear his favourite author read his favourite book, Merlin had agreed to go there.

When he reached his flat he first took off his shirt and inspected it carefully. The cocoa had dried by now. Merlin considered if he should throw it away at once but then decided to give it a chance. This shirt had cost him 75£. Maybe by some miracle he could get it white again. For now he would put it into a bucket with warm water and soap and let it soak for the rest of the day. He could worry some more about it tomorrow.

Also he really needed to cook, and pick a new shirt that looked decent enough to wear to the reading. That meant it should be stainless. His bar was low. It was just the reading of a children’s book, and he was only the babysitter. It didn’t matter too much, he should only try to show up half decent.

After he had made some pasta with left-over tomato sauce, done the dishes and picked one of his two last clean t-shirts (he really should do the laundry at the weekend) he went over and knocked at his neighbours’ door.

Morgause opened, her blonde hair tousled, her nose red and wrapped in a blanket. “Merlin, hello! You’re here to pick up Mordred?”

Merlin nodded. “Is he excited already?”

“Oh, he’s been talking about nothing else for the past three days,” Morgause laughed. “I think he’s looking for his Lancelot t-shirt to wear right now.” She turned around and hoarsely called out for her son: “Mordred! Merlin is here! Hurry up a little!”

“Ah, it’s fine, we’ve still got plenty of time,” Merlin reassured her.

A minute later Mordred showed up in the hallway behind his mum, He wore the large red “Mystery Knight” t-shirt that his aunt Morgana had given him for his birthday, “to match these tickets” and clutched his favourite book tight to his chest.

“Hello, little knight! And, are you ready to go on your adventure today?” Merlin greeted him.

Mordred nodded eagerly. “Do you think Mr Pendragon will be so kind to sign my book for me? I cannot believe he will really read this out for me! We’re going to meet him, can you believe it, Merlin?”

“Yes, I am almost as excited as you are!” To be fair, Merlin was curious how this Arthur Pendragon would be like. An author that wrote queer children’s books about Arthurian legend, basically the same topic that he was writing his Master’s thesis about, must be fun to meet. “Now, are you excited enough to put on your shoes and jacket? We need to go, or we will be late.”

“I’m almost ready!” Mordred handed the book carefully to Merlin before he sat down to put on his shoes. Then he jumped up and Morgause handed him his jacket. “We can go!”

“Put on your jacket, dear, please, it’s cold outside.” Morgause ruffled his hair while Mordred was already half out of the door. “Not that you catch my cold.”

“But, mummy, why would I catch your cold when I’m outside?” Mordred raised an eyebrow at her and both Morgause and Merlin laughed.

“All right, you’ve got a point, but please still put on your jacket. You don’t want to catch another cold outside, right?”

“No, I guess not.” Mordred pouted a little, but put on his jacket and even allowed Merlin to help him close the zipper. “Bye, mummy!” And with a little wave he was already on his way down the stairs.

“Bye,” Merlin smiled at Morgause. “We should be back at around half past six.”

“All right. I would tell you to take care of my baby, but I know you always do,” Morgause returned Merlin’s smile. “Have a nice evening, you two.”

With these words she closed the door, and Merlin ran down the stairs after Mordred.

“Wait for me, brave knight! What if I need your protection?”

They were not the first to arrive at the bookshop, but there were still plenty of free seats in the front row. Mordred, who was holding Merlin’s hand, tried to drag him to one of these small colourful chairs, but Merlin shook his head with a laugh.

“These are for the kids, Mordred. You can sit there if you like, but I guess I’ll rather sit in the back.” He pointed at the back of the room where larger chairs for the adults were. “Or you can come and sit in the back with me if you’re uncomfortable,” he offered.

But Mordred shook his head and sat down on a green chair. “I want to be here so I can hear him better.”

“All right, I’ll be sitting over there if you need me.” Merlin pointed to a chair in the back next to the shelf with foreign language books.

“Bye, Merlin!”

Mordred waved at him as if he would be leaving the shop as Merlin walked over and took his seat. He threw another look at Mordred, but his protégé had already started chatting with the girl sitting in the blue chair next to him. He seemed to enjoy himself, so Merlin took out his phone and started scrolling through unread messages and social media. He only looked up again twenty minutes later when the owner of the bookshop came forth to gave a short introduction on both book and author, and then Arthur Pendragon himself stepped forward – and Merlin nearly dropped his phone.

This was the prat that had ruined his shirt with his coffee only a few hours ago! And he had taken him for a business man! How could such an inconsiderate and impolite person write such lovely books? Merlin frowned angrily. At least he now knew where to reclaim the money for his best shirt. With a quiet huff he put his phone away, crossed his arms in front of his chest and prepared for an hour of listening.

Merlin was surprised how soothing Mr Pendragon’s voice was. How cute he interacted with the children. How much emphasis he put into his words. He even showed them illustrations that hadn’t made it into the final version of the book. And once again Merlin’s heart melted for the sweet and unconditional love between Lancelot and Galahot, two knights who meant the world to one another.

> “It was around noon when Lancelot rode into the forest of Serpentine. He had spent months looking for Galahot, and now destiny had led him here and he had a bad feeling about it. It was a hot summer day, the sun was shining brightly, yet Lancelot felt cold inside.
> 
> “Soon after he came to a clearing where a large golden sarcophagus was set up, and many people were standing and sitting around it, guarding it and crying and lamenting. Lancelot rode closer.
> 
> “‘Who is the noble knight that is buried here?’ he asked.
> 
> “‘Read for yourself,’ they told him, and carefully, Lancelot approached the golden tomb.
> 
> “On the lid of the sarcophagus an engraved plate was fixed, and it read: ‘Here lies Galahot, son of the giantess, who died for Lancelot.’
> 
> “When Lancelot read these words he fell down onto his knees and cried. He threw away his helmet and his sword, cursed himself and his knighthood for that he hadn’t been able to save Galahot, and in his grief he would have torn out all his hair if not a noble lady had approached him carefully.
> 
> “‘My knight, listen to me, the Lady of the Lake sends me.’ When Lancelot looked up at her through his tears she smiled sadly at him. ‘She sends me to let me tell you, there might be a way to bring Galahot back to life. He died for you, which gives you the power to make his untimely death undone.’
> 
> “‘If you speak the truth…’ Lancelot wiped his eyes before he took up his sword and his helmet again. ‘Then lead the way.’”

Arthur Pendragon closed the book, looked up and smiled at the children. “And that’s it, for now. If you want to know how, or if Lancelot manages to revive Galahot, if you don’t know it already, you will have to read it by yourself.”

A few parents in the back started clapping and soon the kids joined them enthusiastically. Merlin considered for a moment if Arthur Pendragon deserved his applause, but cam to the conclusion that spilling coffee over one’s shirt had nothing to do with his brilliance as an author. He was still clapping when Mordred suddenly came running towards him and climbed into his lap.

“Hello, my knight! And, did you like it?”

Mordred nodded and buried his face in Merlin’s chest.

“What now? Did you not want an autograph?”

“I do…” Mordred was all shy all of a sudden. “But can you not maybe get it for me? There are so many kids around.”

Merlin sighed. He definitely wanted to speak with Mr Pendragon, but for entirely different reasons, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Mordred to witness their discussion about a coffee-stained shirt.

“Please, Merlin?” Mordred looked at him with large blue puppy eyes and shoved the worn copy of _The Adventures of Lancelot and Galahot_ into Merlin’s hands.

“All right, I’ll go.” Merlin lifted Mordred from his lap and stood up. “But you wait here. There is another thing I have to discuss with Mr Pendragon.”

“Okay,” Mordred agreed. “But be back soon, mummy mustn’t worry when we’re home late.”

Merlin laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning to discuss my studies with him.”

He stuck to the background while a handful of parents and children were casually chatting with Mr Pendragon about the book and Arthurian legend and the queer turn he had given it in his story. When Merlin overheard his answers they made him smile and he started wishing that Mr Pendragon hadn’t spilt coffee on his shirt so they could have a nice and friendly conversation about the Lancelot-Galahot-Ginover love triangle and nothing else.

Then the other parents left and Arthur Pendragon was packing his own copy of his book and the loose illustrations he had shown into a bag. Merlin approached him with a quiet cough.

“Mr Pendragon?”

But while he was still debating if he should start with his shirt or Mordred’s autograph Arthur Pendragon looked up and recognition flashed across his face. “You! Oh my god, I am still so sorry! I wanted to give you my card, but the train took off and I wasn’t able to, and I cannot remember to have felt so bad in years!” He smiled at Merlin. “How have you found me?”

Merlin shook his head, overwhelmed by the friendliness the other man brought forward. He had somehow expected this Arthur Pendragon to be as prattish as he had seemed on the underground, but surprisingly, he wasn’t. “It was a coincidence. The boy I’m babysitting had tickets for the reading and his mum couldn’t come so now I’m here.” He held out the book. “Actually, I’m also here on his behalf. He loves your book so much, would you give him an autograph?”

“Of course! What’s his name?” Arthur got out a biro and wrote, after Merlin’s instructions, _“For Mordred, the bravest knight from Arthur Pendragon”_ on the front page. “And how much do I owe you for your shirt?”

Merlin sighed. “It was my best one. I got it for 75£, but that was four years ago. I don’t know how much…”

Arthur shook his head. “You know what, we’re doing this the easy way. I’ll give you my card, you buy a new shirt and when you have it you let me know and I’ll give you the money for it. All right?” He took out a card and wrote his private phone number on the backside.

“That’s… thank you.” Merlin was stunned at how easy things could go if people were friendly and cooperative. He took the card from Arthur with a smile. “You know, actually I’ve been looking forward to this reading, too. It was me who gave this book to Mordred for Christmas, and I have been so happy when I saw that there was someone who wrote about the queer aspects of Arthurian legend, not in an academic way but for children.”

“Well, when I started writing children’s books a few years ago I wanted to write the books I would like to have read myself. It’s a side benefit that so many people seem to like my gay knights.” He laughed. “And what about you? What got you into the queer side of Arthurian legend?”

Merlin tried not to look too flustered. “I’m currently writing my Master’s thesis about Lancelot and Galahot. So, I’m covering the academic perspective.”

Arthur’s smile grew even wider. “This sounds really cool! I don’t know, would you mind telling me more?”

“I’d love to, but I guess I will have to take Mordred home first.”

“That’s fine, you already have my number, you can just call me and we can arrange a date.”

Merlin blinked. He was pretty sure that the word ‘date’ had only sounded suggestive in his own ears. “Sure, I’ll text you once I’m home.”

“Nice, see you then.”

“Bye, and thanks for the autograph!” Merlin shook Arthur’s outstretched hand and turned to leave. “Come, Mordred! Yes, I’ve got your book. Put on your jacket.”

On the way home Mordred was once again chatty and happily excited about the autograph and that Mr Pendragon had actually called him his brave knight and what would his mummy say once she learned how kind and funny Mr Pendragon actually was and what would there be for dinner and then he would have to read his favourite book again. Merlin listened to him, his own chest to the brim with happiness and excitement. Arthur Pendragon had not only given him his number, he also had the prospect of meeting Arthur again, to talk about his studies, and something about this made his heart all warm and fluttery.

Arthur didn’t want to admit it, but he was anxiously eying his phone all evening, waiting for a text or a call from the handsome young man whose shirt he had ruined earlier. Even if it would cost him 200£ for a new shirt, which he doubted, it would be totally worth it. He would get a nice chat with this cute guy and maybe they would meet another time after that, and another, and another… Arthur sighed. No matter how unlikely it was that the feelings he felt blossoming in his chest were mutual, one could still dream and hope, right?

When finally he got a text from an unknown number, he jumped.

“Hi, this is Merlin, the guy with the shirt and the thesis about Lancelot and Galahot. Would you like to go for a coffee tomorrow afternoon, or are you busy?”

Even if he had an appointment tomorrow afternoon Arthur was certain he would be able to reschedule it. “No, that’s fine with me. Time and place?”

> “Maybe 3pm? And you may pick a place as long as it isn’t too posh, you have ruined my best shirt after all.”
> 
> “Assuming that it must have been the only shirt in your wardrobe, why don’t we meet at the small coffee shop in Worple Road? Their coffee is great!”
> 
> “Sure, cu then! :)” And shortly after, Merlin added: “I’m looking forward to it!”
> 
> “Me too :)”

When Merlin went offline again Arthur couldn’t stop grinning. He felt like a lovestruck teenager. And well, at least partly, it was true. He was not a teenager anymore, but when he read his feelings about Merlin right he was definitely lovestruck. Then, he called his publisher and asked her if they could have their meeting tomorrow two hours earlier.

~*~

Arthur Pendragon was already there when Merlin arrived at the coffee shop, fifteen minutes late because he had lost the track of time at the library and then missed a train. He waved at the author and came over to his table.

“Hello, Mr Pendragon! Sorry for being late, I got caught up and then missed a train,” he apologised.

“No problem, and please, call me Arthur.” Arthur even stood up and held out his hand to Merlin. “We’re not even that far apart in age if I’m not mistaken.”

“I’m Merlin. And no, actually you’re only one year older than me.” Merlin smiled as he sat down. “I hope you had a good day so far?”

“Oh, yes, it’s been surprisingly productive. I’ve had a talk with my publisher earlier, discussing the sequel I’m planning at the moment. I haven’t ordered yet, I thought I might wait for you.”

“All right, so, what is the sequel going to be about?” Merlin grinned.

Arthur returned the grin with a wink. “That’s a secret. May I pay for your coffee?”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you, but – ”

Arthur interrupted him. “As a repayment for the shirt. I still feel guilty.”

“Well, if you insist. But I don’t drink coffee, just get me a cup of tea or hot chocolate.”

“All right.” Arthur got up and left the table, not without giving Merlin another smile that made his heart tighten. He hoped his blush didn’t show too obviously.

When Arthur returned with two cups of peppermint tea Merlin’s heart had calmed down almost to its normal rate again. Merlin thanked the other man before he took a careful sip from his tea. “Wow, that’s really good!”

“I told you this café was great.”

“I never said I didn’t believe you.”

“Good.” Arthur winked at him again, and Merlin was sure that all his calming down had been for nothing and his cheeks were heating up again. “Now, tell me about you and your studies. That’s why we’re here, after all. And who knows, maybe I’ll use some of it as ideas for my sequel.”

“But then I expect to be credited,” Merlin laughed and then started telling his story: “So, when I first learned about queer medieval studies I was overjoyed. And I immediately knew that this was what I wanted to do. I read essays and books on it and wrote papers about it and, well, I’ve been quite successful with it so far. And it was nice to see that there have always been queer people in literature as well as in real life.” He smiled at Arthur, suddenly nervous. “Doesn’t make one feel so alone, with being queer and all that.”

Arthur sighed. “Yes, that’s exactly the reason why I started writing my book. For kids and young teens who don’t want to feel so alone.”

Merlin took a larger sip from his tea to gather some courage for his next question. “So you have some kind of mission with these books?”

Arthur shrugged. “Maybe you could say so. I want kids grow up with stories gay knights and trans maidens. Books without toxic masculinity but queer characters that kids can relate to. Kids like me.”

“And me,” Merlin agreed. “I would have been so grateful for an author like you fifteen years ago.”

“Well, and if I had known more people like you in academia maybe I would have studied literature myself.” Arthur put down his half empty cup. “But to be fair, I think I like creating literature better than analysing it anyway.”

“And you’re also really good at it. Be the change you want to see in the world, am I right?”

“Yes, that’s it! We have to do the good things ourselves if we want them to happen.”

They kept chatting for hours and hours, ordered more tea, some cake, then more tea, and then it was getting dark and the alarm on Merlin’s phone went off. Merlin turned it off and frowned at Arthur, regret in his voice. “I think I should get home, I have promised Mordred’s mother to babysit him again at half past seven tonight so she can go for a short walk.”

“Oh dear, will you make it in time?”

“Yes, if I catch the train in eight minutes it won’t be a problem.” Merlin got up and put on his jacket. “Thank you so much for the lovely afternoon, Arthur. It was a pleasure to meet you!”

“Likewise.” Arthur, too, got up and ready to leave. “Can I… I mean, this wasn’t a proper date or anything, but…” Was it Merlin’s imagination or was he really blushing? “Can I walk you to the station? I don’t mean to be creepy or anything,” he added quickly, “I just really enjoy talking to you.”

“I mean, yes, me too, and if you like to… sure, why not?” Again, Merlin felt the happy excitement fluttering inside his chest when they left the café and walked down the street together.

Despite their lively chat earlier the air between them was suddenly filled with an almost nervous tension and rapt silence. From time to time Merlin threw little looks at Arthur, but he seemed to be just as deep in his own thoughts now as Merlin was.

It was Merlin who finally gathered the courage to break the silence. “You know, Arthur, I don’t mean to be too forward. But… you said this wasn’t a proper date, but if you’d like to go on one, with me, I would like to, very much.”

“You – you would?” Arthur nearly stopped walking. “I mean, really?”

All the nervousness gathered inside Merlin’s chest burst out in a little laugh. “Of course, otherwise I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

“Then… that’s great. That’s really actually great!” Arthur’s laugh sounded of bottled-up nervousness just like Merlin’s. “Then… would you like to go for a walk tomorrow? Or for some more coffee – tea, I mean?”

They had reached the entrance to the tube station now. Merlin stood and gave Arthur a bright smile. “That sounds lovely,” he agreed. “Let’s meet for a walk, shall we?”

“Great!”

Merlin looked at his phone. “I’ll text you about time and date, okay? I really need to catch my train.”

“Sure, see you!”

Just when Merlin was about to walk down the stairs he stopped again and turned back to Arthur. “Can I… give you a hug?” he asked shily.

“Uhh, yes, please.” Arthur opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around Merlin. They stood there for another minute, listening to the night and each other’s breathing.

“I really need to go,” Merlin whispered eventually.

“Yes,” Arthur said, but it took another few heartbeats for Merlin to really take a step back and out of Arthur’s embrace.

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow!” he smiled at Arthur one last time, gave him a small wave and then made his way down the stairs.

Arthur stared after him for twenty solid minutes. Only when an elderly woman approached him and asked if he had lost his way and if she could help him somehow he could shake off his stupor.

“No, thank you, I’m fine. More than fine.”

With these words he headed off into the night.

~*~

After this first date on the next day Arthur and Merlin met each other on a regular basis. As often as Arthur’s schedule and Merlin’s work on his thesis and his babysitting allowed it they met for tea, lunch or to go for walks together. They talked a lot, about their writing, Arthurian legend, their lives.

Merlin confessed that he had never had a boyfriend after he had broken up with his first one during his first year of uni. Arthur told him in return that he only had had a girlfriend for two years when they had still been in school. Gwen had been lovely, but fallen in love with Lancelot, a mutual friend, they had parted for good and the three of them were still close friends to this day. Arthur had to promise Merlin that he could meet them one day because Merlin insisted that they sounded ‘like great people to hang out with’.

In return he told him about his best friend Gwaine, who currently did a Master in chemical engineering. “He is the best friend one could wish for, but probably also the most chaotic person I know.”

“Well, then he also sounds like someone I would like to meet,” Arthur told him. “Why don’t we bring all our friends to a bar or something for some drinks in a few weeks?”

Merlin nodded in agreement. “Yes, that sounds like a plan.” He squeezed Arthur’s hand gently. “I’m already looking forward to it.”

Soon, the next Friday evening approached. On Thursday afternoon Merlin and Arthur were taking a walk in a park close to Merlin’s library. They were taking a rest on a bench in the sun, Arthur had his arms wrapped loosely around Merlin’s shoulders and Merlin leaned his head against his shoulder when Arthur asked Merlin if he maybe had the next evening off.

“I will need to check in with Morgause, I think she has asked me if I could look after Mordred that night.”

“Oh, sad.”

“Why, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe take you out for dinner?”

Merlin blushed at the sheer idea of it. “You know, Arthur, I still haven’t found the time to buy a new shirt.”

Arthur shook his head with a grin. “You students these days, always busy.”

“As if your authors were any better.” He got his phone out of his pocket and looked through his calendar. “Well, yes, Morgause wants me to babysit, but rather in the afternoon. She will be home at six.” Merlin looked up. “You know what? You could come to my place at six, and we could cook together.”

“I’m not sure if my cooking is up to your standards,” Arthur admitted sheepishly.

“Well, then I think it’s a good opportunity to find out.”

“If you say so.”

“Then you’ll meet me at six on Friday evening?”

“All right.” Arthur nodded. “Do you want to surprise me with what’s for dinner?”

“Not if you don’t want to. Do you have any wishes? Otherwise I guess I would make something simple like pasta or curry.”

“No, pasta sounds good.” He pulled Merlin a little closer to his chest and kissed his forehead. “You know, sometimes I can hardly believe that we only have been dating for not even a week yet.”

“Me neither. You’re so perfect.” Merlin pulled Arthur’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “Do you think one week of dating is too early to call you my boyfriend yet?”

“Hmm…” Arthur pretended to think about it for a minute. “No, I don’t think so. If you want to call me your boyfriend, that is.”

“That means we’re a proper couple now?” Merlin grinned up at him. “Because if yes, I think, it is about time that I kiss you properly.” He sat up and looked Arthur in the eyes. “If you’re comfortable with it, that is. In public and all that.”

“No, it’s fine, go ahead.” Arthur’s eyes darted between Merlin’s own eyes and his lips.

Merlin took a deep breath. Even though he had announced the kiss and Arthur had given his consent and they were now officially together he was nervous about this. So nervous that his hands started sweating and he had to wipe them on his trousers and hide them in his pockets so Arthur didn’t see his shaking fingers.

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge you,” Arthur whispered. “I’m no experienced kisser at all. You know, I only had one girlfriend and now you.”

“I know… just… ah, whatever.” Merlin leaned in and pressed a short kiss to Arthur’s lips. When he pulled back again both of them were grinning like madmen at each other.

“I liked that,” Arthur told him softly

“Me too. Can I still try again?”

“As many times as you like.”

This time, when Merlin leaned in, he also lifted one of his sweaty hands up to Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur covered it with his own and pulled Merlin a little closer with his other hand. Their lips met and stayed in place for several heartbeats before Arthur carefully poked Merlin’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

Merlin hesitated for only a second before he opened his mouth to let Arthur in. Soon their kiss was nothing more than a sweet and intimate dance of heat and tongues. Merlin’s other hand reached up for Arthur’s soft, blonde hair. Arthur moaned when Merlin pulled some of the strands slightly and pressed his boyfriend closer to his chest. When they finally broke apart they were both a little dishevelled and gasping for air.

“I… I hate it, but I think I have to go,” Merlin mumbled. “I have a meeting with my advisor in half an hour and I… should probably look presentable.” He licked over his lips, all red and a little sore fand swollen from their kiss. “Less queer and more medievalist,” he joked.

“I like the queer aspect better, though.” Arthur ruffled his hair and pressed another short kiss to Merlin’s lips. “Until tomorrow evening, then? And text me your address!”

“Of course I will!” Merlin gave his boyfriend one last kiss before he took his bag and left. He was humming with happiness. The sun was shining, it was spring, he had a boyfriend, who also was an amazing kisser, and they would meet for dinner tomorrow evening. Could his life be any more perfect?

~*~

Merlin was still happy to babysit Mordred this Friday evening, the boy was entertaining as usual. After Merlin had helped him tidy up the kitchen after lunch he wanted to play knights with Merlin, then he demanded that Merlin should tell him more about Lancelot and Galahot.

“Not just what is in my book. I know there are more stories about them, tell me more!”

So Merlin gave in and told Mordred about Lancelot’s adventures before he met Galahot, and some of the ones that he had after Galahot’s death while internally blessing Arthur for making Lancelot revive his lover in his book. This was the happy end he wished they had gotten in the original legend, the happy end that he wished for every couple. Right now especially for Arthur and himself.

He had told Morgause that he had a date at six so it would be nice if she could make it by that time, but he was positively surprised when Mordred’s mum actually came home at half past five already. Mordred hugged his mummy to near-death while Merlin put away his laptop that he had taken with him in the vague but futile hope to get a bit of writing done.

“Do you need me at the weekend?” he asked, already half across the hallway and at his own door.

“No, I’ll see you on Monday as usual. Enjoy your weekend, Merlin. And your date,” Morgause winked at him.

“Merlin is having a date?” was the last thing Merlin heard from Mordred before the door fell shut.

Merlin had to take a deep breath while he opened his own door. Right, at some point he should tell Mordred that he was now dating his favourite author. But that could still wait until Monday. Or another week. Until he found the right moment. It was not like he owed Mordred any explanation for whom he dated.

Arthur was on time when he arrived twenty-six minutes later, a bottle of white wine in his hand and some condoms and a bottle of lube in the pocket of his jacket. He only handed the wine to Merlin for now though and kept silence about the condoms. He didn’t want to get Merlin laid tonight, but he also wouldn’t mind if it happened. No harm in being prepared.

When Merlin saw the bottle of wine his face lit up. “Nice! Are you planning to stay for more than just dinner?”

Arthur blushed. “What – I mean – ”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this awkward.” Merlin’s cheeks had turned red too. “I was thinking about maybe watching a film together?”

“Oh, sure. Yes, we can, that’s a great idea actually.”

Merlin now led Arthur into his small kitchen. “We already agreed on pasta, but we haven’t chosen a sauce yet.”

“Well, what are the options?”

Merlin shrugged. “Basic tomato sauce, carbonara, alfredo, whatever vegetables I have around cooked in cream… you want any of those?”

They agreed on whatever vegetables Merlin had around. While Arthur chopped the onions and zucchini into small pieces Merlin cleaned the mushrooms and got some peas from the deep-freeze. He prepared the pan and cooked the pasta while Arthur watched the vegetables.

It did not take long until their dinner was ready and they could sit down and eat. Arthur’s wine went well with the delicious pasta sauce and they had a good time talking about everything and nothing, as always.

After dinner they cleaned up the kitchen together and then sat down in Merlin’s living room. Merlin curled up in one corner of the couch and put his feet in Arthur’s lap.

“So, a film?”

“Sure, anything you would like to watch?”

Merlin laughed. “I was just about to ask you the same question, actually.” He thought for a moment. “Have you seen _God’s own country_?”

“Oh my god, I love it!”

“Do you want to watch it?”

“Sure! I can’t think of a situation in which I would not want to watch it.”

“Yep, same.” Merlin got up to get the DVD. “It’s my emotional support film I guess.” He started the film and curled back up on the couch, this time at Arthur’s side. “Do you mind some cuddling?”

Arthur did not, in fact, mind some cuddling. He gladly wrapped his arms around Merlin and they stayed that way all throughout the film, their attention only interrupted by intentional kissing which grew more intense after a while. It was only when the end credits were already playing though that Merlin climbed into Arthur’s lap to snog him senseless.

It was only after Arthur carefully started caressing Merlin’s thighs and butt that Merlin pulled back a little and looked at him. “Do you want to stay the night, actually? Then we could move this to the bedroom. I mean, we can move this to the bedroom anyways, but… I would also like it if you stayed.” He smiled at Arthur, almost shy, while waiting for his boyfriend’s answer.

Arthur considered the offer for a moment. “I don’t really have any appointments tomorrow so… if you have a toothbrush to spare?”

“Not only a toothbrush, you can also have a towel. And breakfast.”

“All right, I guess I will have to take you up on this generous offer.” He got up after Merlin had climbed to his feet. “Lead the way, then.”

Merlin led Arthur into his bathroom where he got him a new toothbrush and a towel. After they had both brushed their teeth and Arthur had used the toilet they cuddled up together in Merlin’s bed. There they exchanged some more lazy kisses until Merlin pointed out: “I don’t know about you, but personally, by ‘taking this to the bedroom’ I did not mean ‘falling asleep immediately.”

“Mhh, me neither…” Arthur started stroking Merlin’s back, his hands wandering a bit lower with every stroke. “So… what are you up to?”

Yawning, Merlin leaned into his touch. “Not too much but… do you want a blowjob?”

“Well, do _you_ want one?” Arthur kissed Merlin’s forehead. “I’m open for everything.”

“Hmm…” Merlin snuggled a little closer to Arthur again. “You know what, I’m lazy tonight. Let’s just give each other handjobs, all right?”

“All right,” Arthur whispered.

They kept exchanging soft and loving kisses, and while their fingers wandered, so did their lips. Arthur was sucking a bruise to Merlin’s neck and nearly bit down when Merlin wrapped his fingers around his hard and weeping cock.

“Oh, shit…”

“You like this?”

“Yes, please, go on…” Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin’s shoulder. “God, Merlin…”

Now he, too, took Merlin’s cock in hand. Arthur started rubbing it, slowly at first, but he soon picked up speed, just like Merlin did. From time to time he carefully let his thumb glide over the wet tip what made Merlin gasp audibly every time. “Is that nice?”

“Yes… oh god, Arthur… I – keep going – I – I love you…” Even though their legs were entangled Merlin started moving into Arthur’s touch now, bucking his hips with every stroke to gain more friction.

It was Arthur who came first, gritting his teeth and burying his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck to stifle the loud moans. When he felt the hot, wet spurts covering his body Merlin let go of Arthur’s cock to take his own one as well as Arthur’s now limp hand and started stroking himself. It did not take long until his orgasm hit him in hot waves, he arched his back and his hand around Arthur’s upper arm tightened. Then, he took a deep breath.

Slowly Merlin came down from his high, his head felt clearer again. Arthur next to him was still breathing heavily. He reached for the box of tissues on his nightstand, wiped both their chests and stomachs clean and tossed the used tissues in the vague direction of the bin. Then he cuddled up to Arthur again and looked at his boyfriend expectantly. “So… what are your plans for the sequel so far?”

Arthur wished he had still energy left to take a pillow and smack it over Merlin’s head, but as it was he only shook his head and yawned. “So, that was your plan all along, huh? Getting me laid just so you can get information about the sequel?”

“Damn, you caught me.” Merlin grinned at him, cheeky and mischievously and Arthur felt his heart melt.

“I guess I’m going to give Morgane a girlfriend. She deserves some love.”

“Sounds good to me.” Merlin snuggled closer to him. “Just like you do.”

Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin. It was nice to have him there. Nice to feel him. Nice to know that he would stay. At least for a while. Maybe forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
